Secret Society of Maraudering
by I'mma Genius
Summary: au from DoM onwards, how could they just waltz in there without a plan, even with Hermione, who in my regard is the moony of the group, Ron, the chess prodigy, and Luna, who hides her genius behind her beliefs in my opinion. this is inspired by all those fics where the D.A tale a more active part of the war. GH NL and HrR Draco/Austoria. i don't own Harry Potter universe.
1. The Department of Magic

Hey I'm doing this third flick, the idea just popped into my head, I'm not going to cancel Kallen of the Revolution and the Brotherhood of the flying pants. I'm just going to write them at the same time, so things could be a little slow. But I should have one release from my account each week at least. Since I've got nothing to do between terms.

Padfoot - Moony - Prongs

Chapter One: The Department of Magic

Harry Potter slept onwards, inside the hospital wing with six other students, all of them suffering from severe magical exhaustion. As he slept he remembered the last twenty four hours, and the great battle that took place inside the Department of Mysteries.

_Harry approached the raised stone dais, staring wondrously at the stone archway in the center of the room. Behind him, Luna squealed softly._

"_Someone stop him," a distant voice echoed, he ignored it, as he listened to the whispers, there were people on the other side. "don't let him cross the archway."_

_The voices were louder now, and the veil was the only thing separating him from them. _

_A hand grabbed him, and pulled him away from the platform. It was Ron, he pushed him away, but suddenly Ginny was there, her face inches from his, her arms resting on his._

"_Harry," she breathed, "stop," and amazingly he listened, he always listened to Ginny._

_He nodded, as he backed away, his head becoming clearer with each step._

_He sat down on one of the stone seats surrounding the outside of the circular room._

"_What was that," he murmured, as Luna came up to him, followed by Hermione and Neville._

"_It's a portal, a doorway to the other side," Luna explained, she ignored the snort Hermione gave, but she couldn't see Luna's face. The unnatural graveness rippling her face was enough to send shivers down his pine._

"_Why didn't it effect you guys."_

"_It did," Neville muttered as he looked down. And Hermione whipped round to him. Harry could still feel their presence, and he allowed himself a smile. They hadn't been calling him at all, now that he was away from the dais, he could feel their intentions clearly._

_Near him Luna smiled too, "it's nice to know that their always there, isn't it."_

"_Well, I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione stated as she glanced around nervously, "but I don't feel safe here, it's like someone's watching us."_

"_Oh, someone is," and Luna pointed to the veil, "but they won't hurt us. We're actually quite safe in this room. As long as we don't go to near the archway!"_

"_Oh," Hermione said, and Harry rather thought that she didn't quite believe us._

"_Anyway we've got more important things to worry about now," Ron muttered, and Harry looked at him. "Mate this was a trap. We haven't met anyone and I'd wager that the Ministry's never been this empty before."_

_He nodded, as he gulped, "but he could still be here."_

"_I know that," Ron muttered, "but we need to approach this carefully. They obviously want you here for something."_

"_Yeah," Neville muttered, "but what should we do. We're walking into a trap, they'll probably surround us and state taking pot shots at us."_

_The rest of us nodded, "we need to pull one over on them then," Ron murmured, "if we could catch them off guard we could escape."_

_Ginny off to his side, pulled a couple of small grey balled out of her pocket, they had the smallest pair of legs attached to them. That wasn't what caught his attention however, it was the three crimson w's on the side of each member of the pile._

"_Fred and George's, their called Dazzling Dazes. but they never got past testing. Malfunctions too much."_

"_Malfunctions how," Hermione muttered warily._

"_Oh, you're supposed to tap one with your wand, say a code word and point it too the place you want them to go, and it'd walk there, and when you say the code word they'd explode, creating a bright light wand blind people momentarily."_

"_So what went wrong," Neville asked._

"_well, first, the multiply every ten seconds, second, the area you point them at, they avoid, and third, they're rather dangerous when they explode, no light just really dangerous."_

"_What went wrong," Ron muttered happily, as he smiled._

"_Fred thought they were too dangerous," Ginny said as she also smiled. "I thought they'd be perfect for our purposes but. So I brought them."_

"_Brilliant," Harry muttered, as his confidence went up a little._

"_So should we go," Hermione said._

"_Yes," Luna said as she looked longingly at the archway, before nodding. "But we should be more careful now."_

"_Move in a formation" Luna said, looking like she would rather not mention this, "Harry, in front, since he's our best fighter, and Ron alongside him. Since you two would make a good team. Behind him should be Ginny. She's rather good for fighting and if need be she can cover Ron and Harry. At the rear, should be Hermione as she knows the most spells, and can cover us from behind if she has too. Then that leaves me and Neville, we'll go either side of Ginny since were both good fighters, but out of the group we've got the least experience and at the sides of the group we don't particularly need to be good in a duel, we just need to be able to cast a shield, and I think we could manage that."_

_We nodded, as we stood up, "that's good Luna," Harry acknowledged, "now the room we're looking for is large, but it's got shelves everywhere. So if Sirius is there we'll rescue him. If he's not we'll use the Dazzling Dazes to escape. If that doesn't work… we'll improvise."_

_It was left unsaid that improvise meant that they'd fight their way out._

_With that, Harry moved to the closest door, his wand leading him, trying to decide what would be better, the fact that they found Sirius and this wasn't a Death Eater trap. Or Sirius was safe, and he had lured himself and his friends into a trap._

_The door didn't move._

"_What's wrong?" Hermione asked, from her place at the end of the group._

"_It's… Locked…" said harry, throwing his weight at the door, but it didn't budge._

"_Is this it?" said Ron, adding his weight to the door._

"_Ginny cover us," Hermione said in announce, as they switched places, Neville turning with Ginny to protect our backs._

"_Harry, Ron," Hermione said, "wands ready," we nodded, and pointed our wands at the door while our bodies each move away, to the cover of the wall beside the door._

"_Alohamora!"_

_Nothing happened, "Hermione," Harry whispered._

"_Don't bother," Luna muttered, if it was a trap they'd leave the door unlocked. If it isn't , then I'd wager You-Know-Who wouldn't care about locking the door."_

"_Yeah," Hermione said, as she marked the door with a fiery cross._

"_You know what could be in there?" Luna asked, as the wall started to spin yet again._

"_What," Neville asked_

"_The rest of Umbridge's plate collection no doubt." Luna answered as she snorted, "she'll need them, Ginny blasted all the pates in her office to bits." Ginny and Ron snorted, and Hermione let out a little giggle, Harry looked at them as they spun, smiling despite the danger._

_The wall slid to a halt as Ron spoke up, "we'll have to go back there after were done. I'd think she'd rather appreciate it if we collected them for her."_

_And Harry strode to the door, "of course well make sure those cats all become centaurs first," Hermione giggled._

_Ron on its other side of the door he nodded, and as Ginny's wand appeared above his shoulder her flowery scent invaded his nostril's "I'd like to see what the centaurs did to her when she got dragged off."_

_He turned the doorknob, "hopefully whatever it was, was permanent" muttered Neville from behind Ron._

_The door opened, "this is it," Harry muttered, the dark room onwards not showing any life._

"_Hermione is there some way to check if he's inside there."_

_From off to the side, Hermione nodded as she spoke, "yes, but we have to be inside the room, and it'll show the location and the magical signature. And since I've never seen Sirius' signature…"_

"_Okay, it'll have to do…. Hermione."_

"_Homenum Revelio…" she spoke as we entered the room, and Harry felt nothing but a slight tingle on him when the spell washed past him. The Death Eater's wouldn't feel it; he had only come across three other people who could feel magic like him. Two were here, the other was god knows were with his phoenix._

"_There are twenty-three of them." And Harry nodded silently. "The magic signatures are all fairly level. But there's nobody with Dumbledore's level."_

_We all knew what it meant. No Voldemort._

"_Good," said Harry, "Ginny, can you set the safety area for the Dazzling Dazes after you release them."_

"_y-yes," Ginny muttered._

"_Good, Hermione, keep using that spell, we can track them with it. Ginny release the Dazzling Dazes, use the code word, 'bottle," if I say it, activate them."_

_Ginny nodded, "Hermione, have they moved."_

"_Homenum Revelio… no."_

"_Shit," Ron muttered, and I looked at him._

"_It's a trap isn't it," Neville muttered._

"_Yeah but they don't know we know it yet."_

"_So," Ron muttered thoughtfully, "that means we have the element of surprise now."_

"_Yeah, we just have to make sure they don't find out that we know it's a trap. Come on lets go find the row the dream showed me," Harry muttered._

"_Shouldn't we just leave," Hermione muttered as she cast another Homonum Revelio._

"_No, I want to know why they wanted to lure me here," Harry muttered._

"_Harry," Hermione squeaked._

"_Hermione Voldemort's been obsessing with this place all year, and now he lures me here. I can't pass up this opportunity to find out what he wants."_

"_hmph," she gasped as she cast yet another spell. "They still haven't moved."_

"_This way," he muttered as he followed the map Voldemort had supplied him, all the while cursing himself for falling for such an obvious trap._

_The dusty orbs on the high shelves seemed to be laughing at him as they approached row Ninety Seven. The place Sirius was in his dream._

"_Were here," Harry whispered, "Hermione, Ginny?"_

_As he felt another wave wash over him, he briefly saw Ginny briefly flick her wand._

"_It's done."_

"_They still haven't moved."_

"_What," Harry muttered as he looked into the gloom._

"_I said they haven't moved," Hermione growled quietly, we were all passing warily around the invisible circle of safety, our eyes all casting into the darkness._

"_Harry…" Neville said, as he pointed at a glass orb, "It's got you name on it."_

"_What," Harry muttered, as he turned, and indeed, his name was below one of the glass orbs._

"_That's obviously the bait then," Ron muttered as he looked at it too._

_Harry nodded, as he picked it up._

"_very good Potter, now if you kindly hand that over."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Run like Hell!

_Around them, dark shapes emerged from the shadows, blocking their way left and right, eyes glinted through slitted hoods, a dozen lit wands were pointing at their hearts; around him, his comrades closed in around him._

"_To me Potter," repeated the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy as he held his hand up, palm up._

_Ron, beside him snorted; obviously he had the same thoughts about that statement as him._

"_To me," said Malfoy yet again._

"_Yeah, and then you'd kill us," Harry stated as he pulled the ball to his chest._

_Amongst the shadowy figures hidden surrounding them, a harsh female voice said in delight, "Oh, itty bitty Potter knows how to play."_

_The shadowy figures had moved slowly closer, that had to stop, they needed to be out of the safe zone._

"_Stop," he said as the figures froze, "move away or I blast this orb."_

_In the darkness he heard the disturbing cackles from the female voice, "do as he says," Malfoy muttered, as he himself stepped back too._

_The women ignored him, stepping into the light. "Itty bitty Harry Potter," said the slim haunted face of Bellatrix Lestrange, somewhere behind him, he heard Neville growl lowly. "he knows how to play," and maybe it was the adrenalin pumping though his veins, or maybe it was just a fluke._

_But as Bellatrix's wand flicked, his hand swished, "Protego," the red stingy spell slamming heavily into the shield. Then there was a blur, and bat-bogies erupted from Lestrange's nose pushing the woman backwards and off balance, Ginny had not made a sound. _

_A moment later, another shield erupted in front of him, where his had been moments earlier._

_Ron's shield he realised, as Malfoy's accio charm rammed into it. But as the shield flared Neville shouted, and a banishing hex hit Bellatrix. _

_Her body flung itself into the shelf, and she screamed, "Avada –" _

_But Lucius hit her with a silencing charm._

"_Bellatrix remember what the Dark Lord said –"_

"_Don't do anything stupid," Harry muttered as their enemies bickered._

"_You hear him," Bellatrix shrieked, "giving orders, you think you can fight us boy, leading those children around."_

"_Oh, you don't know Potter as I do, Bellatrix," said Malfoy softly. "He has a great weakness for heroics; the Dark Lord understands this about him. Now give me that prophecy."_

"_Prophecy," Harry asked in question, as he found any excuse for time. Every ten seconds they doubled. _

"_Hand over the prophecy and no one gets hurt."_

_Beside him Ron snorted._

"_Yeah right!" said Harry, "I give you this - prophecy, is it? And you'll let us go home, will you?"_

_The words were hardly out of his mouth when Bellatrix shrieked: "Accio proph –"_

_Her words weren't even out of her mouth as he shouted "protego." At the same time more bat-bogie's sprouted from her nose._

_The sphere none the less slipped in his fingers, but he managed to hold it._

_As he watched Bellatrix Lestrange bend over as the bogie's zoomed around her, he found that he had snorted._

"_Very well then, Potter," Malfoy said, as he muttered the counter curse for Bellatrix, "you need more persuasion, grab the red haired bitch."_

_Behind him he heard Ginny shout "Fuck you!" as she cast yet another bat-bogie hex at Lestrange. And if he had not been beside her, he would have missed Luna mutter a spell quietly._

"_You'll have to attack us if you want the orb," he told Bellatrix, "and the first thing I'm doing if you attack us is casting a Reducto on this thing." He said as he levelled his wand at the prophecy._

"_And I this gets smashed I don't think your boss will be too pleased if you come back without, will he."_

_She didn't move, she merely stared at him, the tip of her tongue moistening her thin mouth._

"_So," Harry said, deciding to voice the reason they hadn't enacted the plan yet. "What kind of prophecy are we talking about, anyway?"_

_He could not keep himself from shaking slightly, his arm pressed up against Ron's. He was shaking slightly too, behind him, Ginny's breathing quivered and at the back of the group he head Hermione mutter again, inaudibly quietly, "Homonum Revelio." They all sensed the end, the part where they ran._

_He kept down the smile; that threatened to break; finally he found the thought of giving professor Umbridge more plates hilarious._

"_What kind of prophecy?" Bellatrix whispered, her infuriated and bite ridden face becoming calmer, "you jest Potter."_

"_Nope, not jesting," Harry muttered, his eyes flicking from Death Eater to Death Eater, he felt another wave of magic rush past him as he did so. "How come Voldemort wants it," he said, to mask the spell's wave as his eyes counted on._

_Several Death Eaters hissed in pain, there left arms twitching._

"_Oh sorry, forgot, for you guys Voldemort," more twitching, "is a forbidden name, isn't it." he said, as the surrounding Death Eater's seemed to glare._

"_Hear that guys, you can't say Voldemort" they all twitched again, and Harry finished counting, "Around them. Hey how many of you guys are there anyway, I count sixteen here, are you guys like part of I know Voldemort's" more twitching, "been recruiting, it certainly seems like it, if he sent you all here to collect me."_

"_Potter," Malfoy growled as Bellatrix stepped forward angrily._

"_You dare speak his name?" whispered Bellatrix._

"_Oh," Harry said, in fake regret "I'm sorry does it hurt when I say Vol –"_

"_Shut your mouth!" Bellatrix shrieked, "You dare speak his name with your unworthy lips, you dare besmirch it with your half-blood's tongue, you dare –"_

"_Did you know he's a half blood too?" said Harry as recklessness overtook him, beside him, Ron snorted._

"_Yeah," Ron agreed, catching on, "Voldemort?" and Harry ignored the fact that this was the first time that he had said his name. "Wasn't his mother a squib Harry, and his father a muggle."_

"_Yeah, you'd think he'd tell you guys he's half-blood" Ginny said, "I mean, if you guys didn't know Tom was half-blood."_

"_STUPEF –"_

"_Silencio," Luna said punctually as she interrupted as the spell hit Bellatrix at the same time as Hermione let off the blasting curse into the crowd of Death eater's behind them, creating the gap._

_Harry, along with Ron and Neville cast shields around them, as spells whizzed at them, Ginny, however, shouldered into him, her wand pointing at older versions of Crabbe and Goyle._

_She hissed, Harry caught the words, "Serpensortia Maximuma," and her wand glowed an eerie green. And then a great dirty big Snake shot out. Harry easily saw that it wasn't the small cobra Malfoy had summoned years ago. This thing, as it crashed through Goyle and Crabbe, and through the shelf behind them was twenty foot long, and a metre in diameter._

_We all stared at the hole it made, and as it turned, Harry heard Ginny his again, "kill the ones that guard the doors." And the great serpent flew off._

"_That -" Malfoy muttered nervously, as he looked at Ginny._

"_Tommy left some of his powers in me from that diary you gave me," Ginny said, as she smiled sweetly._

"_Now, I believe you guys were going to explain why Voldemort wants this thing," Ginny said as she jerked her wand at the glowing orb in his hands._

_Harry tightened his hands over the orb, there would be time for explanations later, and now was the fight._

"_Dumbledore never told you," Malfoy muttered as his eyes shifted in-between the group, now there was no more of the arrogant air about the Death Eater's._

"_He never told you that the reason you bear your scar is hidden in the bowls of the Department of mysteries." Lucius muttered,_

"_What," Harry, muttered, and for a moment forgot their plan. "what about my scar?"_

"_Can this be," Malfoy muttered as the Death Eaters never took their eyes off them. And as Harry looked around, the reason for Ginny's show of magic became evident. The small grey blobs running around, near them were easily noticeable._

"_Dumbledore never told you?" Malfoy repeated, "Well, this explains why you didn't come earlier. Potter, the dark Lord wandered why -"_

_Off in the distance, behind Lucius, bright lights flickered briefly, "- You didn't come didn't come running when you saw the place in your dreams. He thought your natural curiosity would make you want to hear the exact words…"_

"_Did he know," Harry said, "I thought old Voldie -"_

_And as Bellatrix began the scream for the curse, he shouted "REDUCTO," before she got the first syllable out of her, and as the words formed on her mouth, her eyes widened, as she may be deadly skilled, she could not, cast two spells at once. And so, the blue reductor hit her in the chest. Her body crumbled, the group of Death Eater's stared wondrously, as he predicted they would, as anyone would stare if they saw their powerful leader bested by a teenager._

_And in the brief moments between shock and realisation, Harry acted, "Ginny,"_

_And she acted, shouting "bottle," and Harry ignored the bright explosions of shrapnel around them as he turned to Hermione, "follow Hermione she knows the way out._

_And together they ran, Ron and himself in the back as their enemies let out bloody scream, and Harry shouted as he flicked his wand behind him, "Serpensortia Maximuma," just as Ron cast a mass banishing hex at the shelves, flinging all of the ornaments backwards._

_In front of him Luna flicked her wand upwards, and a bright white light shot out and up, and a moment later the shelves on either side of them jumped away from them as an explosive force erupted above their heads. And he glanced back as the shelves broke into pieces as the spell of Luna's erupted outwards. The bright light moved out in a dome, down from the epicentre. Everything caught in it smashed in smaller chunks, creating a wall of debris, blocking the path._

_He turned his head back, still following Hermione and the other five. _

_Ginny at the front with Neville and Hermione, shot spells at the figures apparating in front of them, the hissing language disguising any hope of a counter before the spell was cast._

_Neville, did not cast offensively, instead he cast advanced shields, and banished objects into the paths of spells. Together, Ginny and Neville ensured that they did not stop running until they came to the door, Hermione grabbed the handle, as she muttered furiously, "please be the way out, please be the way out." Opened the door._

_And we hurried into the arms, of one Sirius Black._

"_Well," he said with a chasire grin, "it looks like you six have had quite the adventure."_

_Behind him, Tonks snorted, as Moody bumped past Sirius, levelling his wand on the door._

"_You left the Death Eater's in their then," he said in both pride and callousness._

"_Yes," Ron spluttered, "there all in there."_

"_Good," he said, and then "Praecludo," and the door flared red as chains erupted off the sides, bolting over the door, and its handle melted off._

"_Now there trapped in there."_

"_So," Tonks sang, "how did your little squad go, find anything."_

_And on instinct the order all seemed to zero in on the orb in Harry's hand._

"_Harry," Remus murmured, "you can give that to us now."_

_Remus approached him, a gentle look in his eyes. Harry stretched out his hand._

_Harry almost gave it to him, he was going to give it to him, but the look of release that he saw on Sirius' face as he glanced to him changed his mind._

_He pulled his hand back, pulled the orb back._

"_No, I don't think I will, Remus." Harry said as his eyes levelled with the Order's, it was the silent command that made his group tense, surrounding him again._

"_Harry," said Mr Weasley, at the back, beside Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"_Harry, you don't know –"_

"_Oh I know," Harry said, interrupting Lupin. "I know that this thing is the reason that Voldemort came after me. The reason my parents died."_

_And Lupins face hardened._

"_It is isn't it," Harry said, "someone made this prophecy, and Voldemort heard it, and that's why he came after my parents that night. Isn't it."_

_Lupin and Sirius flinched._

"_Harry," Sirius said, "now's not the time to be arguing about this."_

"_Why, I don't see any reason not to," Harry retorted, and at the edge of his mind, he felt the beginnings of Voldemort creep in._

"_You've been keeping this from me all year, guarding it all year from Voldemort." Harry said as his eyes twitched as he began to batter against the wisps of Voldemort probing his head. They were going through the memories wondering why he couldn't contact his Death Eater's at the ministry._

_Harry let him; he flung the memories needed to him, all the while forcing him out of his head. Voldemort left cursing when he found out that Moody had sealed the door shut._

"_Harry, we can't talk about this here," Remus muttered as he looked at the door nervously._

"_I don't see why not, Moody's sealed the door, they can't even find the way out anymore."_

_He knew instantly that it was stupid too say._

_But he couldn't help but gloat, after all, because after all he'd read about the first war. They had just pulled off something no one had managed._

_They'd just gone up against twenty three Death Eater's and come out with no casualties on their side, completed the mission. And captured or killed all twenty three of them. Harry wanted to rub it in the order's faces._

_Behind that door was proof, proof that he and his army could do things much better than Dumbledore and his army._

_But, now that they had a clue that Voldemort was in his head, no one would acknowledge them, because he was a liability._

"_Harry," Sirius said, as he paled considerably, "how do you know that, shouldn't know that!"_

"_Well –"_

"_It was Voldemort," Moody grumbled, "got into the boys head."_

_And with that, their wands were all pointed at him._

"_Sirius," Harry muttered, as he stepped back, raising his wand defensively._

"_Harry, please tell me Voldemort isn't inside your head."_

"_He isn't."_

_Moody snorted, raising his wand higher, "then how do you know that little snit bit Potter."_

"_Oi," Ron said, as he raised his wand at Moody, "You touch him and I'll hex you into next week."_

_Moody snorted as Mr Weasley wavered nervously. "Sure boy, I'm a fully qualified Auror, and have seen more battles then any of you combined."_

"_So," Ginny growled as her wand levelled at Moody as well. "You've never had to fight off Tom Riddle for a whole year have you."_

"_Ginny," Mr Weasley said, "lower your wand, were not going to hurt you."_

"_No their going to hurt Harry," Ginny said furiously, "just because he has that connection they think he's a liability."_

"_Ginny," Lupin said, "He didn't mean it like –"_

_Ginny snorted, rather loudly, as she began to seem eerily like Lestrange, "don't you dare," she shouted, as she strode forward slightly, and there wands pulled to her._

_But before any spells were cast, Luna grabbed her hand, stopping her as she raised her own wand. "I don't like fighting, but if you start casting spells at Harry and Ginny… then I'm going to turn you all into plubberworms."_

_Moody twitched his wand at her, "I doubt you could do that missy."_

_Neville raised his wand, "You haven't seen Luna duel, you haven't seen any of us duel. You don't know what any of us could do."_

"_Longbottom, I trained your parents, I never trained them to go recklessly gallivanting off to fight Death Eaters at a moment's notice."_

"_we did not just go gallivanting off," Hermione shrieked from the back, her wand shooting sparks as she refused the blunt truth of what they'd done. "If we'd gone gallivanting off we couldn't have escaped unharmed, from twenty three Death Eater's injured many of them in the process, and retrieving that stupid prophecy in the process."_

_This was said in a yell, and in one breath, her denial it seemed, was quite extreme._

"_It seems," Remus stated, "that we have reached the point where we all need remember who the enemy is."_

"_Oh I remember," Moody growled, "and if he's been gallivanting around inside his head," Moody said, as he stabbed his other arm towards Harry, "then we can't let Potter see the prophecy."_

"_So, ultimately," Luna said dreamily, "it comes down to whether you able to trust Harry doesn't it."_

_Moody nodded shortly, "and I don't, not while Voldemort can poke around inside his head."_

"_He can't just poke around inside my head," Harry growled._

"_Then how do you explain the fact that he sent you that bait," Moody growled._

"_Because it was sent willingly," Harry spat._

"_Willingly you say. What the hell does that mean?"_

"_I'm not actually sure myself," Harry muttered, "but I know that there are two different ways for our minds to interact. The first, how he showed me that message, is when we willingly give each other information."_

_The group; lowered their wands, but only slightly._

"_The second; is when he actively searches for information inside my head, and that I can stop."_

"_You can now," Moody muttered, "and what about all those reports that Snape's been sending us. The one's that say you're horrible at Occlumency."_

"_Have those reports also said how I never learnt a thing about actually defending myself," Harry growled. "Did they say that I had to spend hours searching in the library, trying to find the vaguest hints about it because Dumbledore didn't feel the need to supply me with books."_

"_did they say that I finally found a book about it, two weeks after Snape stopped teaching me, and that that book would say, that it wasn't just about CLEARING YOUR BLOODY HEAD." He shouted._

"_Harry," Hermione muttered quietly._

"_No I don't care anymore, Occlumency hasn't got a bloody thing to do with calming yourself or keeping your mind blank," Harry growled, "it's about condensing an emotion into a single memory that has a strong connection with it. And then clobbering your intruder with it."_

"_And did I mention that it has absolutely nothing to do with organising your mind, if anything, the more the chaotic the mind, the harder it is for the intruder to find any good information."_

"_I didn't even have to clear my mind before bed, all I had to do was focus as much feeling into one memory as possible, and let myself drift off to sleep."_

_Harry sighed, as his tirade finished, "the only reason I haven't done it before is that I only got the hang of it last week. And that was doing it without Snape's help. Or Dumbledore's guidance."_

"_Are you done," Ginny asked sweetly._

"_Yes," Harry said as he snorted._

"_Good," Ginny said as her wand levelled at Moody. "I just wanted to let you guys know that if we all start duelling then I call dibs on Moody."_

_On his other side, Ron snorted, "I call Professor Lupin, Harry who do you want."_

"_I think I'll take Tonks," he replied._

"_No you can't," Luna said, "that would be unfair, you can have the bald guy in the back. I'll take the purple one."_

"_Oh, for heaven's sake, why doesn't someone caste Legimency on Harry. And then lets go before the ministry or Voldemort show's up."_

_Harry thought for a moment, then nodded, "will that be expectable then, prove I can hear this prophecy." He said as he eyed Moody._

"_Yes," Moody growled, as he flicked his wand, "legimens."_

_And Harry felt, within his brain, the telling feeling of exterior magic entering his head. This one, he knew was not Voldemort. Voldemort, usually released, small bursts of condensed magic into his head, where they would explode outwards, like a small bomb. The brief but powerful magical burst was aimed at not destroying, but heavily damaging his defences. It would be the other magical bombs that followed that destroyed his defence._

_Neither, was it like Snape's, whose Legimency felt like a wave battering against his mind, pushing the defences back with force. Those kinds of attacks were brief, and designed to draw in and take as many memories from him as he could before his own defences overpowered the wave._

_It was not akin to the gentler and subtle attacks of Dumbledore, that he had experienced when the man had escaped from. Those ones were the most complicated to deal with. As he'd attack with as many emotions as he could fit inside a memory, and when Harry's defences went to batter him out, if one of those emotions was close enough to his own, then Dumbledore would cast a small part of his magic into the middle of his defence, where it would, thanks to the laws of magic. Which state that like magic's would drift together, absorb into his defence. From there, it was rather simple; Dumbledore would wait it out, attacking again and again with small easily defeated bursts. All the while, the small amount of magic and emotion that had been absorbed would eat his defences from the inside, and over the next five minutes his defence would crumble. Once the emotions and magic had been absorbed, the process could not be stopped._

_Moody's however, was different, it functioned rather like an arrow, the memory, emotion and magic was melded together until they had become indestructible. Then it would be sharpened into a long spherical shape, and flung at high speed into his defences, piercing most of the way. But, with concentration his defence was able to stop the arrow. It was when he started throwing volleys of them did it become difficult. His mind rushed, as his defensive memory split itself, intercepting that arrows before they could go anywhere in his mind. After minutes of this, they both began to sweat. And it was then, that Harry devised a counter strategy to stopping the rain of arrows. He split his defence, into twenty different memories, and expanded them all outwards, so that they became like a great many sheets, all lade on top of each other._

_As the arrow hit, the sheets slowed it down, and eventually stopped it. And then it stopped the next one, and the next, and this simple easily done method managed to stop every arrow._

_Finally, Moody gave up, and grumbling under his breath, he stalked away, motioning for them to follow._

"_Okay Potter, so you proved that you can do it," he growled, "so you can look at the memory, but if Dumbledore asks, I didn't let you."_

"_Okay," Harry said, as they walked with the Order members. "So what now."_

"_Now," Moody chuckled, "now you six flue back to Hogwarts, and pretend you were never here."_

"_But what about the Death Eater's," Neville stated, "are we just gonna leave them there."_

"_Yep," Sirius stated, "won't they be mad, I wish I could see the face of the poor sod that finds them tomorrow."_

"_Shut up Black," moody growled, "You guys won't have to worry about it. It's likely that the Ministry will find out you were all here. But they can't do a thing about it, as they won't want to reveal that six teenagers captured all those Death Eater's in a single night."_

"_Yeah," Harry nodded, as exhaustion began to creep at him._

"_You kids go back to school; well use the mirror Harry has to contact you."_

"_What mirror," Harry asked, confusion in his voice._

_Sirius looked at him, "you know the mirror I gave you at the end of Christmas break… don't bloody tell me you haven't opened it."_

"_Well, I thought it would be something that'd get you in more trouble. What goods a mirror anyway."_

_Sirius groaned, "The Order use them to communicate, I gave you one so you could eavesdrop on us, you know to keep you from rushing off like to tonight."_

"_Well I'm sorry if I didn't want you to get caught, because I thought it would something that Umbridge could use against you."_

"_Well it's not, Moony here made them," Sirius said as they arrived at the grate._

"_Now remember, not a word to anybody about this," Moody growled, "and Potter, that club you started, I want you to keep it running."_

"_But Umbridge," Harry stuttered, "if she finds out, all of us will get expelled."_

"_Who cares" Moody said, "Dumbledore won't say it, but we need more people, and your little club double's our ranks, anyway well talk more about that on the holidays. For now just contact all the members and get them to sign something to keep them from squealing. Oh, and teach these five Occlumency once you get back, but go to the hospital wing, you can tell madam Pomphrey, she's in the Order."_

"_Mad-Eye," Tonks giggled, "you sound like a mother hen."_

"_shut up Nymphadora," he grunted as he pushed the six of them into the grate at once. "this should get you back to the Umbridge's office grate."_

"_Yeah," Harry said, as he entered the grate, he was last. "What about Umbridge."_

"_What about her, she's still gonna be headmistress next year it looks like. It'll take more than this to get Fudge out of office."_

"_No, we left her in the Forbidden forest."_

"_So," Sirius said._

"_She got dragged off by the centaurs."_

"_She did," Sirius said as he shook with laughter. "Then just leave her, they'll go an dump her at the castle doors when they get bored."_

"_To bad she didn't get dragged off by us, all the centaurs will do is tie her to a tree." Tonks muttered, Remus nodded, voicing his thoughts "they'll only scare her, they'll be too afraid of what'll happen to them if they kill her."_

"_Though we can hope," Sirius muttered, as he grabbed some flue powder. "good luck, remember to contact us with the mirror I gave you."_

_And then he through a handful in and he yelled, "Umbridge's office."_

Sometime after his dream ended, Madam Pomphrey would escort the recovering Professor McGonagall in, she would wake them up. And start yelling at them about how stupid they had been.

After she had left Harry finally had enough courage to sit up. "I guess Sirius spread the story I told him then."

"Yeah," Ron muttered. "But it doesn't look like she found out that Ginny's a Parceltongue."

"Thanks about that," Ginny muttered, "but did you really have to mention the part's about me using the bat-bogie hex on Lestrange."

"Yeah, I think Sirius raised you to god status when I told him you'd done it three times."

"Well," Hermione said promptly, "you know we've got things to do."

"Yeah," Neville said, "we should probably have that meeting with the D.A before Umbridge returns."

"Hmm," Luna said, "oh, we should probably. We should probably find a better way to communicate too, and a better way to keep loyalty."

"Yeah," said Harry, with a question on his mind. "Hey, Luna. That bright yellow spell you used when we were running away, what was it?"

"Oh that," Luna said, "It's just a modified reductor curse I found in my mum's old notes."

"You heard me when I whispered that spell when they had us surrounded."

"Yeah," harry said, as he recalled that moment.

"Well, when I cast it I said a second spell, the longer the time between those two spells, the more powerful the curse is."

"Oh," said Hermione, "you'll have to show the me those notes sometime, maybe there's something in their we could use in the D.A."

"Yeah," Ron muttered, "we need a wider range of spells. Back in the department of Mysteries, we really were handicapped by that."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, "I've been thinking about where we need to improve, and that was one of the things I thought of. But we also need to learn silent casting. Improve on our duelling speed and abilities. And finally we need to run more exercise in teams. Teamwork was more important in there then spells."

"well, we've got the holidays starting in two days, so we'll use that to find information, and then we can practise it next year." Hermione concluded.

"Yeah," Neville said, "come one, let's get out of here before Umbridge returns. I don't really want to be here when that happens."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Harry Potter lay on his bed, lying next to him was a small blue book. The book, wasn't much, it didn't even cost Harry much, but in the short time he had owned it, it had become one of his most important treasures. It was his lifeline to the magical world.

The still form on the bed smiled briefly as writing appeared on the page.

"_- the Concussion Curse, known in some circles as the migraine Jinx, when cast on target causes a slight concussion. This means that the target will have great difficulty casting spells and functioning properly. There is no counter spell. Being as there is no spell to cure head trauma, however potions, and rest will stop the affects._

_The incantation is Capitis Dolor."_

Underneath the writing, the name Terry Boot could be seen.

The text was joined by similar writings, one by Michael Corner, which instructed on the Caterwauling Charm, which was basically a wizard alarm system. Fred Weasley, who had added a complex Healing Spell, it was called the Purging Charm, and it would remove most curses from a person. Although the some of the more complex curses alluded it, the incantation was _Expurget Malum_. But that was Okay because George had added its more powerful brother the Evil Destruction charm. Which was on par with the Patronus charm. It's incantation was _Purget Omni Malo_ and it could remove ninety nine percent of Dark spells. The differences between the two spells, aside from power, are that the Evil Destruction charm and the Purging charm was that while they both removed dark magic from people the Evil destruction curse could remove the magic from objects as well. Although the Evil Destruction Charm was useless if the object had been spelled to resistance outside magical interference on the object. The other difference is that the Evil Destruction Curse could not heal skin along with removing dark magic.

There were other's, the book was getting up to around a hundred spells. The problem was that Harry had only learnt the theory of them. As he was stuck, at the Dursley's, were the Ministry of Magic would detect and punish him for it.

He sighed, as he move the book to the side, reaching instead for the two way mirror, which Harry thought, functioned along the lines of an fifty way mirror. The mirror was blank, again. Harry groaned, that left him all of two things to do. One was read through his blue book, again. The other was work on a magical meditation exercise the D.A had found. Which was supposed to make it easier to cast spells and access your magic. Harry couldn't tell if it worked, even though he'd done it for two hours every night for something to do.

Groaning quietly at how monotone his life had become in the last month and a half, Harry rolled off his bed, the mirror had become quite useless, as when Dumbledore found out he had one they had changed their communication devices. They had copied the D.A's coin idea, except they had used dog tags, which were larger and allowed more words to be sent in a message.

That didn't really matter to him though, as Fred and George had managed to nick Dung's, and promptly hack into it, back jacking on the messages they sent. In hind sight, Harry really had to give those two more credit, he had discovered in the last month and a half that most of the things they came up with were genius, not just the idea's, but some of the magical arithmetic had Hermione running in circles.

However that wasn;t the only change that had come over the Order since his imprisonment in Pivott Drive, Ginny and Hermione, had managed to find a way to eavesdrop on Order meetings in Grimmauld place. And it was discovered that the reason he had spent a month and a half here was as a punishment for all the things he had done the last school year. From starting the D.A, too capturing a whole twenty three Death Eater's, the Ministry still had no idea who had done it.

The most irritating thing about the whole imprisonment was that the only people he had contact too were members of the D.A guarding his house. Apparently they had too view his letters to make sure that they were secure. Which was total horse shit, they were really making sure that he didn't have much contact with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It was part of his punishment, although Dumbledore had wrote him, telling him that he needed to cool his head over the last school year, as apparently it was a traumatic experience.

But Harry was ignoring that, as soon as he had found out, he had gone straight to his blue book, and passed the word around, he was locked up. Ginny had thrown a fit the morning after apparently. But Harry didn't think that hexing everything in sight of her counted as a fit. Although, his time locked up had been used wisely, he had been doing everything he could to train, without actually using magic.

For the month and a half he had been here, he had re-read all the Hogwarts books he had accumulated over his five years there. As he read through his courses, he had taken notes of important parts. Luckily taking notes was easier now, because Fred and George had invented a rubber, which when used could transfer the words from one page to another.

Harry, who had never read thoroughly through the course books, found himself finding his understanding of magic rising easily. The Potions text book was filled with not just instructions for Potion making, but also full of the ingredients' and their descriptions uses, and how different ingredients interacted and for once, he was finding himself liking the subject.

In charms, he was discovering the many joys that came with finding out how the spells are crafted; discovering just how his magic grafted itself into a charm was interesting. He likened it to electricity in the muggle world. Where one would start a circuit with a set amount, and as it went through the circuit the different components would manipulate the flow, amount and use capacitors to create brief power surges. Which, was exactly what you did to create a spell, you took a base amount, and used your concentration to manipulate the magic, to achieve the desired spell.

Then there was transfiguration, and Harry knew why it was his dad's favourite subject. The most important part of the transfiguration was the amount of conviction you put into the spell, forcing your magic into the object and subjecting it to your wishes. And at the same time you couldn't over power the spell like in charms. You only used enough magic to enclose the object, and then it was based on how much conviction to the task you could exert to the task. Using too much magical energy in the spell would result in just making it harder to exert your will on the object, as you had more magic to extend it over.

The other subjects that he had an interest in, Herbology and Care of Magical creatures were more reliant on your love of the subject, and frankly he didn't just have any great interest in them, as it was, he was only going to study them for the ingredients they provided for Potions. And Defence Against the Dark Arts, as always stayed on top, but with his improving in the subjects around it, his potential in it had risen as well.

After he had finished the first to fifth year books, he had snuck into Diagon Alley, and bought his text books for next year, and the Arithmency and Ancient Runes text books for the third to fifth years, thinking that Voldemort had most likely been experienced in those subjects too. And if what the prophecy said was true, and everything in Dumbledore's letter was truthful, then eventually it wold come down to him and Voldemort. Of course when Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and luna had heard it alongside him, they had quickly said that the D.A was going to be a big part of the war. As someone had to clear the path between him and Voldemort.

He had agreed grudgingly and now, every single member of the D.A, well Cho and her friend never did come back, were spending their holidays, hoping between book stores, looking for useful information for their group. Over the course of the one and a half months, they had accumulated a pretty library of information, including everything they could need.

He was half way through his fourth year arithmency book at the moment, things had always come easily for him. That was why it had been so hard when he was younger to conceal his grades from the Dursley's, and when he had gotten to Hogwarts, he had already been acclimatised to the practise. Thankfully during the last year he had slowly been breaking that habit, and by then end of the year it was completely gone.

The change itself, wasn't anything that he had noticed until it was done, it was just the culmination of a few things throughout the year. First, was the fact that it was OWL year, and Hermione had had himself and Ron reviewing everything they learnt each week with her. God how he hated that, they had spent most of their time on potions, the second was, the D.A, and all the lessons he had to plan for it, this workload, on top of the reviewing that Hermione refused to let him stop resulted in him spending the time when he usually fooled around with Ron studding, and of course then Ron, being lonely, decided to study at the same times as him. Hermione was delighted with that, much to Ron's pleasure. The third, and final factor, was that at the beginning of fourth term, the D.A had disbanded briefly. And like a klutz, he had forgotten that he didn't need to study that hard.

Yesterday, his owl results had arrived, the results, were had what finally put the nail in the coffin for his little theory about his study habits.

The letter was now on his desk, alongside his Arithmency book.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Please find enclosed your Owl results and a letter regarding changes that the Ministry feels is needed at Hogwarts._

_Madam Umbridge, _

_Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry, High Inquisitor of The Ministry of Magic._

Snorting to himself at the absurdity of it all, Harry once again looked at the letter and OWL results.

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_Pass Grades:_

_Outstanding (O)_

_Exceeds Expectations (E)_

_Acceptable (A)_

_Fail grades:_

_Poor (P)_

_Dreadful (D)_

_Troll (T)_

_Harry Potter has achieved:_

_Astronomy_

_Practical A+ Paper E total E-_

_Care of magical Creatures _

_Practical E Paper E- total E_

_Charms_

_Practical O Paper E+ total O-_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Practical O+ Paper O+ total O+_

_Divination_

_Practical P Paper A- total P+_

_Herbology_

_Practical E+ Paper E- total E_

_History of magic_

_Practical - Paper D+ total D+_

_Potions_

_Practical O Paper E+ total O-_

_Transfiguration_

_Practical O+ Paper O- total O_

That had been more then he hoped he would get; seven owls. And he had passed everything he needed to become an Auror. That wasn't all, even though he had failed history and Divination, he had expected those. But he hadn't thought he'd get so higher marks in Potions, Transfiguration and Charms. And then there was DADA, he'd aced it, full marks. He'd like to see Umbridge try to stop him now.

The other letter, the one that Umbridge had sent with his grades was the more troubling one.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_It has come to the Ministry's attention that students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry have become misguided by the teachings of one Albus Dumbledore. Who is now a criminal on the run from Ministry authorities._

_This year it is the Ministry's goal to restore the high performance that Hogwarts students once achieved, and so we have made the following changes to the staff._

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, who has been a long term member of the faculty has been removed from her position as the Vice-Headmistress of Hogwarts and has been put on investigation. She has also been removed from the position of Gryffindor Head of House. If her investigation comes back with positive results, some of her roles inside the school will be reinstated._

_Professor Severus Snape, who the ministry knows has long held an interest in the DADA position, has been asked to replace myself for this year. And will be teaching a Ministry approved course. His position as Slytherin Head of House has also been removed._

_Rufus Hagrid has been removed from his position as Grounds Keeper and Care of Magical Creatures, and he is currently on the run from Ministry officials, if anyone has any information on his whereabouts then they should contact Ministry authorities immediately. As he is of Half-Giant descent and is a danger to himself as well as others he comes into contact with._

_Professor Firenze has been removed from his position at the school, and the subject of Divination has been closed._

_This year, I have asked the ministry for assistance in filling the positions that have appeared in the school as a result of my campaign to fix the abysmal conditions and performance of studies and students at Hogwarts. Therefore the following will be joining the teaching staff._

_Professor Percy Weasley will be joining me as Head of Gryffindor house and the Potions teacher. Many of you may be unsure of my decision because of his young stature and his connection to current students but I can assure you that this will broke no differential treatment in the school._

_Professor Walden Macnair will also be joining us this year, as the head of Slytherin house and the Vice-Headmaster, as a precious Slytherin member and long-time Ministry of Magic employee he comes highly recommended and skilled. He will taking up the teaching of Care of Magical Creatures, and he comes highly recommended from the Minister._

_I hope that if you have any complaints about this you will contact myself or any of the teaching staff, if you cannot contact us then please kindly leave a notice and reason in the Ministry of magic Foyer._

_Madam Umbidge._

_This secondary part of the letter is addressed towards Hogwarts Owl students and is highly confidential between the student and the staff._

_Mr Potter, _

_It has come to my attention that you achieved an owl result of Seven OWL's, and on the DADA you achieved over One Hundred Percent from the bonus question._

_I would like to inform you personally that everyone here at the school is very pleased with your results, but I digress._

_The purpose of this letter is to provide the students under my care with every course they are eligible to take, and that you may select your courses before you arrive back for Hogwarts._

_Your choices are as follows:_

_Astronomy_

_Care of Magical Creatures_

_Charms_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_Potions_

_Transfiguration_

_If you could please send me your choices before the start of term, and please remember that you can only take six newt causes._

_Also I would like it noted, that I have spoken with Professor Umbridge and she feels that as an award for your performance in your OWL's that the ban on Quidditch be lifted from you. And I would like to take this chance to extend to you the honour of captaining the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. I will return your Firebolt back to you when the term starts._

_Your regards_

_Percy Weasley, _

_Head of Gryffindor, secretary to the Ministry of Magic and Potions Professor_

Harry had not known what to make of that letter; he had however rejoiced that he could play Quidditch again. And had responded that he would be happy to captain the team and that he would be taking Potions, Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms and Herbology as he had no desire to listen to more than one Death Eater prattle on at a time.

Of course Ron was doing the same subjects, as he had got O's in DADA and Potion's, though he told him that he had only just got the score and it was only thanks to all that studying they had done. While he had got E's and A's in the other subjects.

Hermione, he found out had got straight O's in everything, except DADA where she got an E.

Though Neville it seemed was taking DADA, Charms, transfiguration, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. When asked why he'd take Care of Magical Creatures, he said that someone had to keep an eye on the Death Eater during the lessons.

On the otherside of his desk, there was another letter, telling him that the Order would be moving him three days before his birthday, which was two weeks away. The D.A, once they heard that through his Blue Book, had quickly decided to intervene. And now he would be leaving, with an armed escort, in three days. When the weather Bureau predicted the storm would be strongest.


End file.
